Alicia Masters
Alicia Masters is the Thing's blind girlfriend and a gifted sculptress. History Early life When Alicia Masters was a child her mother ran away because she was terrified of her husband (Alicia's step father) and for unknown reasons she left Alicia with her step father never to return. Alicia eventually lost her sight and became a very gifted sculptress. In the absence of her sight Alicia gained a unique ability to sense the emotional state of others. Meeting the Fantastic Four Puppet Master continued to care for Alicia into her adult life but he appeared to only have contempt for her. When Puppet Master learned of the Fantstic Four he created a clay sculpture of the Thing wich put him under mind control and Puppet Master ordered Thing to come to his home. When Thing arrived he was greeted by Alicia who was curious as to why he would not talk to her. Alicia could aslo sense the sadness and nobility within the Thing. However, unknown to the Puppet Master the Invisile Woman had followed them. Alicia was able to sense her presence and Puppet Master released sleeping gas into the room. Puppet Master was then able to use his makeup skills to make Alicia look like the Invisible Woman. Puppet Master then sent Alicia and the Thing to the Baxter Building so that Thing could kill Mr. Fantastic and the Human Torch. Mr. Fantastic was able to stop the Thing and Alicia then pulled off her blonde wig revealing to the others that she was not really the Invisible Woman. Alicia then went on to ask the others who they were and what she was doing there. After the Fantastic Four defeated the Puppet Master he was able to escape. Mr. Fantastic was able to neutralize his mind control clay but realized that in case of emergencies he would have some clay set aside. The Fantastic Four then realized that this could mean that Alicia would be in danger so they went to help her. At that moment Puppet Master went back to his house where Alicia was and revealed that he had one last puppet which was of him as king of all the world. Alicia realized that her stepfather was insane and grabbed the puppet from him. During their struggle the Puppet Master accidentally fell through a window and disappeared. The Fantastic Four then arrived and the Thing comforted Alicia. Shortly after this Alicia Masters and the Thing began to date. Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus When Galactus came to Earth he intended to to absorb the planets life energy into his own body to keep himself alive. In the process this would have caused all life on Earth to die. Galactus's herald, the Silver Surfer, fought the Fantastic Four and during the battle the Thing used the Silver Surfer's surfboard to knock him off the top of a skyscraper wich knocked him out. When the Silver Surfer awoke he heard someone playing beautiful music on a piano. As he went into the apartment where the music was coming from he discovered that it was Alicia Masters that was playing the piano. As Silver Surfer entered Alicia's living room she knew that he was there and she told him that she wasn't afraid because she sensed goodness in him. Silver Surfer and Alicia then introduced themselves to one another. Alicia then showed Silver Surfer a sculpture she made of the Thing. The Silver Surfer noticed that even though she was without sight she could see into the souls of others and see the goodness in everything. Silver Surfer then asked Alicia if all humans shared her gifts. Alicia replied that she was not very special but whenever she gets up in the morning and feels the sun on her face she is very glad to be alive. After meeting Alicia the Silver Surfer learned that all life is precious. Silver Surfer then approached Galactus and begged him to spare the Earth and said that he would find him another world, one where no innocent lives would be lost. However, Galactus refused and the Silver Surfer turned against him. Silver Surfer was able to distract Galactus long enough until the Human Torch returned with a weapon called the Ultimate Nullifier, which was the only weapon in the universe capable of killing Galactus. Realizing he was beaten Galactus spared the Earth and promised never to return. Also for the Silver Surfer's betrayal he placed an invisible barrier around the planet which the Silver Surfer could not pass, trapping the Silver Surfer on Earth. Galactus then left the planet. As Silver Surfer flew off Thing asked Alicia if she thinks they will ever see him again. Alicia then answered that she believes they will and that there is something about Silver Surfer that gives her hope. Friends in need After the Fantastic Four lost their powers in a fight with Doctor Doom, Alicia took Ben Grimm to see her lawyer friend, Matt Murdock. Alicia knew that if any of the Fantastic Four's enemies found out that they lost their powers they would be in danger. Alicia asked Matt for advice. Matt Murdock then told them that he might be able to help. However, Ben interrupts him and says that he can't be any help to the Fantastic Four because he is blind. As Ben walks out of the room Alicia apologizes for what Ben said to him. Matt Murdock replies that it's alright and that sometimes blind people see things more clearly than those with sight. Before Alicia leaves the room Matt tells her that he has a friend that can help (he is talking about his Daredevil persona). Later one night the Fantastic Four was attacked by Doctor Doom who had taken over the Baxter Building. Murdock as Daredevil then came to their rescue. Mister Fantastic then says that if he can get to his laboratory he might be able to use some equipment to restore their powers. Daredevil then showed up and volunteered to distract Doctor Doom while they snuck into the lab. When Daredevil began to fight Doom the Fantastic Four were able to get into Reed's lab and restore their powers. The Frightful Four Thing vs. the Hulk Return of the Puppet Master Powers Alicia Masters is an empath. This allows her to sense the emotional state of others and wheather they are good or evil. She gained this ability after the loss of her sight and it became her new fifth sense. Appearances Fantastic Four: The Animated Series *The Origin of the Fantastic Four, Part 1 *The Origin of the Fantastic Four, Part 2 *Now Comes the Sub-Mariner *The Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus, Part 2 *Mole Man *Behold the Negative Zone *The Silver Surfer and the Return of Galactus *And A Blind Man Shall Lead Them *The Inhumans Saga, Part 1: And the Wind Cries Medusa *Worlds Within Worlds *To Battle the Living Planet *Nightmare in Green In the comics Notes *Alicia Masters was voiced by Pauline Arthur Lomas in the 1994 Fantastic Four Series. *Alicia Masters only appeared in issue six of the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book but did not appear in the series. Category:Characters exclusive to the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series Category:A-Z Category:Supporting characters